


Angel in the Centrefold

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, angel - sort of, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds evidence of Remus' misspent youth. Remus is delighted.  (Set in the Happily-ever-after land of Snupin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Centrefold

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 2007/2008 at the IJ Snape/Lupin Lurve Community.
> 
> Blame the _J Geils Band_ , (and I suspect BLPaintchart had something to do with it as well. I can't remember, it was a long time ago... :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All hail _La Rowling_ , even though she treated these two quite shabbily. (Still miffed.)

"What's this?"

Remus peered at the noticeably dated Muggle _adult_ magazine his partner had tossed on to the table in front of him.

"Ah." He said; for there on the tattered cover was a much younger Remus Lupin in all his naked glory. Well, almost all his glory. The picture had been cropped just above the pubic hair line but the absence of clothes was patently obvious, and the fake angel wings couldn't in any way be construed as contributing to modesty.

"Where did you get this?" Remus asked, breaking into a delighted grin.  
"I found that little gem in a box of confiscated items going back decades." Severus raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't embarrass you to be presented with the evidence of a youthful indiscretion?"  
"Hell no." Remus chuckled; he'd picked up the magazine and was flicking through the pages. "I used to have copies of everything I'd done. It was a great pick-up line: 'Like to come back to my place and see my gay porn portfolio?'"  
"Just how much of this did you _do_?" Severus demanded, caught somewhere between perplexed and, yes, shocked.  
"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe twenty spreads over several magazines?"  
Severus blinked.  
"I understand, as a werewolf, it was hard to find work but…"  
"Oh, I didn't do it for the money. I enjoyed it, look." Remus opened up the centrefold, laying it out for his partner's discomfited gaze. "You can see how much I enjoyed it."

The werewolf's balls had sagged as he'd aged but his cock hadn't changed much at all; erect, it was as jaunty then as now. Severus reflexively licked his lips: Remus noticed, and smiled.

"It was – is – very arousing to know someone finds you fuckable."  
"… Exhibitionist." Came faintly across the table.  
"And that's _such_ a surprise?" Remus was smirking, remembering how long it had taken Severus to become accustomed to his tendency towards casual nakedness around the house.  
"How did you…?" Severus gestured curtly at the magazine.  
"How did I get lured into the murky world of Muggle porn, you mean?" He grinned, leaning back in his chair, perfectly at ease. "Well, you know how it is. You meet someone in a pub, you go home with them, they ask if they can take some photos of you and lo and behold, their bedroom's kitted out with photographic equipment."  
"You're joking."  
"No. I'm absolutely serious. That actually happened." Remus' eyes were soft with reminiscence. "Turned out Jo liked the scars."  
"And this 'Jo', he – "  
"She."  
" _She?_ " Severus blinked again. "Did you - ?"  
"Yep. Her thighs were like pythons and she rode me like a world-class seeker." He laughed outright at his partner's expression. "Too much information?" He asked solicitously.  
"Entirely." Severus grumped. He glared at the werewolf. "Am I ever going to fully plumb the depths of your deviancy?"  
"Probably not." Remus was cheerful. "I'm getting on a bit – memory's not what it used to be. We'll just have to keep experimenting and see what seems familiar." He leant forward again, elbows on the table, and fixed his mate with a sly smirk. "I did really enjoy being photographed, however."  
"Really?" Severus sniffed in a superior manner. "And would you expect reciprocal rights if you found yourself in possession of a camera?"

Reciprocal rights? Oh yes, he _loved_ the idea of having intimate portraits of Severus but as the bastard inclined towards self-consciousness in much the same way as You-Know-Who had inclined towards barking mad…

"No. That wouldn't be necessary."

Not necessary but definitely desired, and Remus was secure in his ability to charm when it was for something he really wanted. All in good time, though: he reached for Severus hand, the better to distract his quarry, er, partner. 

"You wouldn't mind indulging my exhibitionist streak, then?"  
"…As long as no one else sees the results."  
Remus clenched his free hand over his heart.  
"I solemnly swear I will wantonly display myself only for your delectation."  
"I should think so, wolf. I lay sole claim to your dangly bits."  
Remus laughed aloud, then smiled a little shyly.  
"You won't think it's pathetic? A middle-aged man trying to be sexy for the camera?"

Snape paused before answering, taking in his partner's heightened colour and the brightness of amber eyes. The tightening in his groin was not unexpected.

"There's no 'trying' about it, Remus…"

  



End file.
